


Seeing Double

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident in the archive, Ianto sees the world in a new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

The Torchwood archive was not one room, but many connected rooms. Each room consisted of concrete floors and stone walls. Someone had hung bad watercolour paintings on the walls. The paintings showed landscapes of pink grass and purple skies. Ianto thought about taking them down, but they had a certain charm.

In the archive, shelves filled with boxes lined the walls that were empty and it always reminded Ianto of a library, a dusty unorganised library. Before Ianto arrived the boxes were haphazardly placed. According to the hand written records, the last time anyone had tried to organised them had been in the nineteen-fifties. 

One day, Ianto was deep in the archive surrounded by alien tech and empty pizza boxes, he was going to have to remind Owen _again_ that the archive was not for rubbish. If that didn't work he was considering giving Owen decaf and not telling him. Jazz music was playing on Ianto's small radio.

Picking up a box Ianto heard the three words that struck fear into his heart.

'What's this do?' Owen said.

The last thing Ianto remembered was a bright blue light.  
*************

Ianto was in the tourist office trying to get work done, but he kept readjusting the collar of his shirt. He always wondered why Jack never wore suits and now he was starting to understand. The silk of his dress shirt itched and the tie felt like a snake around his neck. He looked like Jack and he also felt like him.

Through out the day, Ianto kept notes in his journal about how it felt to be Jack. The most interesting thing was Jack's sense of taste. Even the taste of Marmite had been explosive. Any other time Marmite tasted like a spoon full of salt.

'Hello, handsome,' Jack said from behind Ianto.

Ianto turned around. Jack's smirk could have put the cheshire cat to shame.

'Jack. I assume Owen told you what happened.'

Stepping closer to Ianto, Jack ran his hands down Ianto's suit jacket. Ianto caught the spicy scent of Jack's pheromones and couldn't help but let out a groan. He would have to remember to make a note about Jack's sense of smell.

'He did. Did you buy a suit just to wear while you look like me.'

'Nope. I found it in your wardrobe.'

Jack eyes went wide. 'I have a wardrobe?'

'Yep. How long is this supposed to last.'

'Not long a day at the most. Speaking of that we should enjoy it,' Jack said with a wink.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'I'm sure having sex with yourself is your greatest dream.'

'Of course. Although those beautiful Welsh vowels don't hurt. So what do you say?' Jack kissed Ianto, a kiss that just bordered on filthy.

Ianto didn't really have to think about it. Maybe it was being in Jack's body, but he already had a hard-on. He might not have had to think about it, but he still made Jack wait for several moments. Sometimes it was good to play hard to get even if one was hard.

Ianto moved closer and kissed Jack. When Jack's hands came up to Ianto's shoulders, Ianto deepened the kiss. Jack and Ianto's pheromones filled the air as Ianto opened his mouth and let Jack's tongue in. Their tongues brushed against each other and Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's shoulders. Ianto rubbed himself against Jack, but had to stop when he felt his orgasm almost come on.

After several long moments Ianto broke the kiss. They held onto each other and were panting.

'Think you can make it to my room?' Jack said between pants.

'I think so.'

Jack grinned. 'Well then let's go.'

Jack and Ianto held onto each other as the almost ran to Jack room below The Hub.

Once they got into the room, Jack turned on a lamp and Ianto sat on Jack's bed. The room was small and bare except for the bed and a small table pressed against one wall. The bed was covered with blue cotton blankets and Ianto couldn't resist running his hand over it.

The feeling of soft fabric against his hand made him want to take his clothes off and feel it against his skin. He pulled off his tie, took off his suit jacket and took off his shirt. As he stripped, Jack stood against a wall and watched. He watched even more intensely when Ianto laid back and rubbed his back against soft blankets.

Ianto was so busy enjoying himself that he almost forgot Jack was there.

'What do you want tonight?' Jack asked.

Ianto sat up. 'How about a blow job to start?'

'Excellent. I have a surprise for you,' Jack said as he pressed buttons on his wrist band. The walls turned from stone to glass and Ianto saw himself from many different angles.

Jack moved to the bed and knelt down between Ianto's legs. 'I want both of us to see this.'

Jack lowered the zipper on Ianto's trousers and pulled out Ianto's hard cock. As Jack licked the dark red tip, Ianto groaned and put his hands in Jack's hair. He had seen Jack's cock, but never from that angle and it was a turn on. 

Jack's tongue swirled around the tip. Ianto looked up and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He watched as Jack's head moved between his thighs.

Jack open his mouth and took Ianto's cock deep down his throat. As he moved his head up and down Ianto moaned. Jack sucked hard. Ianto watched himself in the mirror as he came, he had seen that look on Jack's face many times.

Jack stood up and wiped his mouth with his hand. Ianto felt himself hardened again. He knew that Jack had a very short refractory period, but experiencing it was another matter entirely.

'Did you enjoy it?'

' Very much. Is there something you want to do.'

Jack grinned. 'I'd love a cup of coffee!'

'That's what you want?' Ianto said. Of all the things he thought they would do while he was in Jack's body drinking coffee had been the last thing on his mind. All though considering it was Jack it seemed obvious; Jack would probably want coffee if the world was coming to an end _again_.

'Yep. Just wait until you taste some, it's orgasmic.

'Really?'

'Of course. You have those fifty-first century taste buds to thank.'

'I see.'

Ianto put his hard cock back in his trousers and made his way through The Hub to his favourite coffee machine. As Ianto made his way through The Hub, he reveled in the feeling of cool air against his naked chest. If Jack always felt like this it was no wonder why Jack enjoyed being naked. It was a standard coffee machine that Tosh had made more efficient with alien tech. Wires and glass domes were connected to the machine.

As he filled the coffee pot with water he thought maybe being in Jack's body wasn't so bad. When he caught a whiff of the coffee grounds he considered setting Owen a bottle of thank-you whiskey.


End file.
